


Tired

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Almost Confessions, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Merlin's magic reveal, One-Shot, Protective Merlin, Wordcount: Over 1.000, hurt Arthur, whumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: “Why do you keep saving me?” Arthur’s voice was tired. He had so many people trying to kill him, that he sometimes wondered what went wrong.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Tired

Arthur fell with a dull thud onto the ground. A sharp pain shot through him. He heard a soft yell from behind him.

His vision was blurry and he struggled to see around. Arthur tried to get up. He needed to help his men. His knees gave in under him. A hand pushed against his shoulder holding him down.

“Got help.” His voice came out choked. A face passed over his.

“Not happing clot pole. You have a dagger through your stomach.” Arthur could laugh when he heard how pissed Merlin sounded. It was something he never could understand. The care Merlin had for him, even when he didn’t deserve it.

“Merlin?” Arthur’s voice was weak, his mind still tried to figure out what had happened.

A groan escaped him when Merlin suddenly dragged him. How the hell did Merlin get so strong? He closed his eyes when they were in a covering, the trees sheltered them from the glaring sun.

“Are you still with me, Arthur?” Merlin’s voice was soft. Arthur forced himself to open his eyes. He tried to reach for Merlin’s face, but his body felt like lead and everything hurt.

A hand gently whip the sweat away from his eyes. “This is going to hurt Arthur, but you need to try and be quiet.” Merlin glanced at the sword, gathering his magic. He couldn’t take the wound away but do enough to safe his life before he got him back to Camelot.

Arthur almost screamed when Merlin pulled it out. He rolled to his side. A gentle huss and then it was like he was drifting on a cloud. He didn’t hear what Merlin whispered under his breath, or noticed when the bleeding started to slow down.

When he opened his eyes again, was he in the medic tent, he could faintly make out a hush conversation, but he couldn’t focus enough to figure out what they were saying.

A soft sleep and he fell back into a deep sleep.

“Merlin!” Gaius hissed at Merlin when he noticed that the prince had fallen asleep again. Merlin only shrugged, there was more damaged than he had prepared for. It would be better to keep him asleep and threat it properly.

At least the battle was won, but there was so many of their men dead and injured that Merlin couldn’t help but wish that he could help everyone. And bring the dead back to life. But he knows that it was dark magic, something he should never touch.

Arthur groaned when he woke up. He was on a comfortable bed and soon realised that he was in his chambers.

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice force it’s way to his brain, giving him a headache.

“Go w’y.” His voice was slurred and he groaned. He tried to remember what happened but everything felt blurry after he had fallen from his horse.

Merlin gently helped Arthur to sit upright. Holding him upright with his body.

A vial pressed against Arthur’s lip, the liquid was vile, but he forced it down. Merlin pressed a tankard of water against Arthur’s lips.

The liquid was cold and refreshing. Arthur tried to drink faster, but Merlin made sure that he drank slowly.

After he drank the water, he felt a little bit more aware. He tried to take stock of his body, but everything felt heavy. And he could feel a pain in the stomach area. Arthur couldn’t help but suspect that he would feel it later.

“What happened?” His voice was scratchy.

“One of Gawants man sneaks on you, slamming the dagger through a week spot. Unfortunately, was it coated in a poison.” Merlin trailed off, he wasn’t sure if Arthur noticed when he did magic on him to get him as healed as possible.

“How am I still alive?” Arthur looked at Merlin. Merlin was the one that had dragged him from the battlefield, he would know.

Merlin was silent for a long time.

Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes. “Merlin?” Arthur’s voice tried to be firm, but he found it hard when Merlin looked like he was ready to run away.

Merlin bit the inside of his lip, he could feel the way his heartbeat had started to go up.

“Merlin, I know you were the one who dragged me from that field, what happened?” Arthur tried to push himself more upright, but a quick hand against his shoulder stopped him.

“Magic.” The word came out lower than he wanted, but it was time to come clean.

Arthur was silent for a long time. “Thank you.” Arthur tried to pull Merlin closer, but he could see the worry and fear in Merlin’s eyes.

A lot of things suddenly made sense. “You are the reason why everything why my life was saved so many times. I can only thank you.” Arthur forced himself upright. He will look Merlin in the eyes, he has so much to be thankful.

“Lay down, you are going open the stitches.” Merlin's voice hardens slightly. He could feel tears burning his eyes. He thought that he would need to beg to understand why he did what he did, why he lied to him.

“Come here, please.” Arthur patted the space next to him.

Merlin sat down on the bed, he kept his eyes on the floor. “You are not mad?” His voice went soft and unsure.

“No, you saved my life. Why would I be mad about it?” Arthur reached for Merlin’s hand, he still struggled to understand why Merlin would safe his life, time and time again.

“Kept secrets,” Merlin mumbled. His eyes darted back to the floor.

Arthur was silent for a while. “You did it too keep yourself safe. That’s understandable.” Arthur trailed off when he realised that Merlin was crying.

“Merl?” Arthur tried to gather Merlin's attention. 

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose, he tried to gather his thoughts.

“This is a lot different than I thought it would be.” It was a quiet admission, but Arthur could understand where he was coming from.

He was silent on that.

“Why do you keep saving me?” Arthur’s voice was tired. He had so many people trying to kill him, that he sometimes wondered what went wrong.

Arthur noted the blush on Merlin’s face. So he didn’t completely believe Merlin when he muttered that he thought that Arthur would make a great king.

“Thank you, Merlin, I appreciate that you are my friend.” Arthur could feel that sleep was dragging at him again.

“Sleep Arthur.” Merlin pushed himself up.

When he was at the door, Arthur was sure he wasn’t meant to hear the quiet confession, there was sadness in Merlin’s voice when he whispered the real reason. “Because I love you.”

Arthur bit the inside of his lip, unsure if he should call Merlin back or not. Before he could think future, sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
